Butterscotch
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Six months have passed since Cotillion and another special event is on the brink; however will Ben and Mal ever be able to share a special moment without it get ruined? Read and find out! MWAH! RSD Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story actually come to me in a dream; well the idea did. I know it sounds strange; but it haunted me enough to want to see where I could go with it. As you can probably tell that my mind is constantly writing and the fact that this idea came to me I thought that I better pursue it. I know what I have planned for this story you are going to love; much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I can't believe tomorrow is our engagement party" I said into the silence.

"I know" I heard Ben reply as he continued to slowly stroke the top of my right arm.

"But it is quite the occasion to celebrate" he grinned as he looked down at me. Me and Ben were currently snuggled together under a picnic blanket at the Enchanted Lake; we decided that we wanted to have some time alone together. Our lives were hectic enough with me being his Lady of the Court; however things had got a lot busier since me and Ben announced our engagement last week. Yes people knew that it was coming; and I knew that as soon as we announced it people were going to be doing everything and anything to get information out of me and Ben about our wedding. Truthfully we hadn't really discussed anything apart from the date; which was making everything feel more real.

I looked up into the sky and I sighed; me and Ben were watching the sun set over Auradon. The sky was an arrangement of bright and exuberant colours that made mine and Ben's private time perfect; and I found myself feeling very settled. I was snuggled into my soul mate sharing some time where we were able to be just Ben and Mal rather than His Majesty and Lady Mal.

"My soul mate consenting to marry me" I heard Ben say as he stroked the right hand side of my face with two fingers on his left hand, which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Look at you being all cute" I teased as I brushed my nose against Ben's before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. After me and Ben pulled away we stared into each other's eyes and I could help but let my mind get lost onto the memory of Ben proposing to me. I watched as Ben smiled at me and I smiled back before I brushed my nose against his again.

"On what planet would I not say yes?" I teased.

"You are the only man for me" I said proudly and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"And you are the only woman for me" he promised lovingly before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I love you" he breathed after we broke away breathless.

"I love you too" I breathed back.

"It's nice to have some time just you and me" Ben said as I placed my head against his chest and I snuggled into him.

"I know" I replied as I started to slowly stroke his chest with my right hand.

"We do have time together but I like that we make sure we are free on certain days a week-" he started.

"Otherwise I would go crazy" he added.

"Really Ben?" I teased as I looked up at him.

"You would go crazy" I joked.

"Yes Mal I would" he said and I felt his arms tightened around my waist.

"Ben we do spend the night together quite a bit" I reminded him. This was the truth; me and Ben did share a bed when we could. But it wasn't like that; me and Ben weren't ready for sex but I knew that we were heading that way.

"I know that" he stated.

"But there is a difference seeing you on a date night and seeing you during one of our commitments" he said as he pursed his lips together. l knew what Ben meant; when we were in meetings in with older royals or elders on the council we couldn't act as we wanted to. Of course we weren't wanting to go over the top but we felt like we could only hold each other's hand or Ben sliding his arm around my waist for a few minutes.

"I know what you mean Ben" I replied as I rested my head back against Ben's chest.

"I'm teasing you" I chuckled.

"I know you are you sexy minx" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me making me giggle as I looked back up at him.

"And you are my sexy Beast" I flirted.

"Hmm" Ben purred before he eagerly pressed a kiss against my lips.

"You'll see more of me after our engagement party Ben" I reminded him.

"I know; you move in the week after" he said happily as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Then at least we will see each other every morning and night" I rationalised.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he tightened his arms around me.

"Shame you need to go back to your dorm tonight" he pouted.

"I know" I sighed.

"But I have to be in art class really early tomorrow" I whined.

"Urgh exams!" I puffed.

"You'll be fine baby" Ben said calmly as he reached over and he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"I hope so" I replied as he started to slowly run his thumb along my cheek.

"Mal you are a very talented artist; you will be amazing" he said lovingly.

"Thank you Benny" I said happily.

"You're welcome Mally" he answered before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"And anyway after lunch your free so you can come to Auradon Castle?" he offered.

"Yeah; I might be able to steal you for a little bit" I flirted.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I'll try to make sure I have everything done early so we can have some time alone before the party" he promised.

"Please do" I said as I snuggled back into him.

"We are probably going to need to go back soon" I heard Ben say sadly.

"No!" I exclaimed as I snuggled my face into his chest and tightened my arms around him.

"I know baby" he said as he tightened his arms around me again.

"But it will be worth it; this time tomorrow we will be on my boat dancing" he said happily as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah" I said.

"People are going to question us about our wedding plans" I said as I stared into space as I started trace circular patterns on his chest again.

"Probably" he agreed.

"But they should be happy that we are going to announce the date" he said into the silence.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Fairy Godmother was ecstatic when we told her" I added.

"Yeah" he replied.

"We should be able to plan a wedding in six months, right?" I asked nervously as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile.

"Knowing you, Evie and my mother you'll have it done by next week" he laughed.

"Probably" I chuckled.

"But I want you involved as well" I advised.

"And I will be" he said lovingly as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I just think your wedding dress is going to be out of bounds" he chuckled.

"Of course" I laughed.

"I can't wait to see your face when you see me" I added as a large grin spread across my face.

"Like I can't wait to see you in your wedding suit" I continued as I pulled Ben closer to me.

"I can't wait either" Ben replied happily and he went to kiss me but we both stopped and groaned when an alarm went off on Ben's phone.

"Urgh!" I puffed as I rolled away from Ben and I rolled onto my back and I looked up at the sky.

"Yes urgh!" he agreed as he sat up and picked his phone up and turned the alarm off.

"Let's pack this all away then we'll walk back to my scooter my love" he said sadly.

"Ok baby" I replied.

"But there is one thing I need to do before hand" I stated.

"What?" he asked as he slid his phone back down and he lay back down on his right side.

"This" I said and I quickly kissed him. I felt Ben kiss me back straight away and I couldn't help but laugh against his lips; as I felt Ben deepen the kiss I rolled onto my back and I pulled Ben with me. If I had my way we wouldn't go back; but I knew that we needed to at one point - but me and Ben just needed to have a quick make out session first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the very long delay in getting this chapter to you. I know I say this a lot but I have had a lot going on over the last five month and I have only just recently got back into my writing properly. I hope you like where I am going to go with this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After packing everything away me and Mal walked hand in hand back to my scooter; we walked in near enough silence but sometimes me and Mal didn't need to speak. We were both very comfortable with each other that we even found walking in silence perfect. All the way back to Auradon Prep on my scooter I couldn't stop grinning as Mal wrapped her arms around my waist. I still couldn't believe that me and Mal had managed to find each other; we were such a perfect fit. I still found it extraordinary that two people from two different worlds could be so perfect for each other. I couldn't be without my perfect purple haired princess; this wasn't an option. And I would make sure that she was happy and she always has everything that she deserves.

* * *

When we got outside of Mal's dorm we both knew that this was the point where we would have to say good night even though we both really didn't want to. I couldn't wait for me and Mal to be married as it would mean that I would start and end every day with Mal and this seemed perfect. Thankfully we would only have to wait six months before we could start the rest of our lives together.

We hugged each other tightly; as if we were both afraid of letting go. If I had my way I would never let go; but unfortunately I knew that I had to return back to my dorm room as it was getting close to curfew.

I pressed my lips eagerly against hers and we shared a long and loving kiss; with our bodies moving slowly against each other's. I reached up and cupped the left hand side of her face with my right hand and deepened the kiss; I couldn't help but smile against her lips when I heard her groan.

Like all good things; our kiss came to an end when the familiar ache came to our lungs. When we broke apart we rested our foreheads against each other's and smiled at each other. Mal quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips before she stepped out of my arms and opened her dorm door.

"I love you soul mate" she said lovingly.

"I love you too soul mate" I replied. I watched as a large grin spread across her face; she then winked at me before she walked into her dorm.

"See you soon" she sang.

"See you soon" I sang back in the same playful tune. She quickly blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it; I heard her giggle and I watched as she closed the door - a large grin spread across my face due to our playfulness.

* * *

"Here he is" I heard a smug voice say as I walked up to my dorm room door.

"Our very lucky King" the voice added as they walked up to me.

"Hi Chad" I replied as I turned and smiled at him.

"How am I lucky exactly?" I asked.

"Mal" he stated bluntly.

"What about her?" I questioned innocently. I really hoped that Chad wasn't going to say anything out of turn about Mal; he had done this in the past and I had to put him straight. It set my skin on edge at the fact that my best friend would leer at my soon to be wife.

"Come on!" Chad exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"You know what I mean-" he started as he nudged me in the ribs with his right elbow.

"Sorry Chad" I said as I reached up and cupped my ribs.

"But I don't" I stated as I decided to be coy as I didn't want to disrespect Mal in anyway.

"Ben you know that there is a very long line that are waiting for you to screw it up with Mal" he teased with a large grin.

"I am not going to screw things up with Mal" I sighed as I fell into the realisation that I might need to put Chad in his place - again!

"So I am very sorry to disappoint you and this very long line" I grimaced as I pulled my dorm key out of my pocket.

"Hey don't be like that!" Chad whined as he stepped closer to me.

"But you can't even lie and say that you can't wait to give her a good seeing too" he muttered with a sly grin. I balled my fists together in irritation; why would Chad think about Mal like that?

"Am I right?" he teased; and I took a couple of breaths to steady myself as I started to feel myself shake.

"Oh I bet she's a right goer; you are in for a treat my friend" he advised as he prodded me in the chest.

"I wonder whether she picked up a few things on the-" he started but I quickly saw red and snapped. I couldn't bear for another word to come out of his mouth about Mal so I quickly shoved him against the wall by his neck.

 **"DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. MY. QUEEN. LIKE. THAT!"** I roared and I watched as Chad's face fell into shock.

"Be-" he croaked as he struggled against me.

"No Chad!" I shouted as my beast strength kept him in place.

"You do not talk about Mal like that; what happens between me and Mal is no one's business apart from mine and Mal's" I growled as I grinded my teeth together.

"You are meant to be my best friend" I accused.

"I am!" he exclaimed.

"Well stop leering at my soon to be wife!" I spat back.

"Anyway-" I started.

"If me and Mal weren't together I very highly doubt that she would give you the time of day" I said spitefully.

"You don't know that" he countered and I gripped him more tightly.

"I do!" I snapped.

"I know my soul mate better than anyone else" I advised him.

"If you don't have anything nice to say; just keep your mouth shut!" I shouted.

"If I hear anything like that come out of your mouth ever again; I will shut it for you" I warned him darkly.

"Got it?" I asked incredulously.

"Clear as the glass in my mother's slippers" Chad whimpered.

"Good" I said as I released my hands on him and I stepped away from him.

"No wonder Audrey left you!" I said and I quickly walked up to my dorm door. I heard him start to say something but I turned and glared at him; and he closed his mouth and nodded. I then quickly opened my dorm door and quickly walked into my dorm room before Chad could say anything else to me. I slammed the door shut and quickly locked the door. I knew that the next time I saw Chad he would want to talk about what had just happened. I angrily sighed; I really hoped that Mal would not find out about this. I hated the fact that Mal would know what Chad had been saying about her; what me and Mal did behind closed doors was our business; and I hated the fact that everyone was always prying.

As my mind went onto Mal I started to get excited for our engagement party tomorrow; I took a few steps forward and looked out of the window and I looked over to the girl's dorm building. Evie and Mal had kept Mal's dress a well-kept secret but I knew that Mal was going to look beautiful in it - she always did.

I went to turn around to go and get ready for bed; however I froze when I felt an abrupt sting in the back of my head. I groaned in pain; and dropped to my knees. I shook my head to help clear my vision however as I dropped to the floor completely everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me on this story. I know there has been a long delay in getting these chapters to you and I know that I have said this on nearly every chapter that I am posting recently and I can only apologise for that. I hope you like where I am going with this story. I swear I am trying to get better at this; I just had to go through a lot over the last year which nearly ended my fan fiction career. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

My eyes started to lazily roll as I started to feel my body once again. I tried to remember what had happened; I remembered speaking to Chad but nothing after this. Did Chad do this to me? No he wouldn't do that; I probably slipped on something and banged my head.

"Someone is waking up from his beauty sleep" I heard a very similar voice say which made me freeze. It was at this point as my eyes opened I noticed that I was surrounded by darkness and I couldn't move. I struggled and it felt like I was bound to something.

"If your ego could get any bigger" I heard another deep, dark voice say.

"Shut it you two!" A third chilling voice roared which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Who is there?" I asked uncertainly. I fell into shock as my voice didn't sound normal; it sounded dark and hoarse. I didn't know what was happening but I knew that I didn't like it.

The dark room fell into laughter before a bright light come on and shone over me. My eyes squinted shut as I threw my head back for a few seconds; when my eyes focused I could see that I was tied to a chair. I was also wearing a white and grey vest top, dark red leather trousers and long black leather boots.

"Should we put him out of his misery?" Someone teased.

"Go on then" a second voice sighed in boredom.

"I can't wait to see his face" a third voice said. I heard footsteps and my eyes widened in shock when I saw myself start to walk towards me. However I didn't look right; there was a dark look in my eyes and an evil smirk spread across my face.

"What on-" I growled as I struggled against my ropes.

"Ah ah ah" I warned myself sternly as he pointed in my direction.

"Watch your tone" he added.

"Hook!" He spat.

"Hook?" I asked in shock and I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Here" a voice said as I heard footsteps before Gil appeared pulling a long, dusty floor length mirror with him. I pulled one brow up in confusion as he swung it around to face me; and my eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

I was currently looking at a very shocked and confused Harry Hook, who was tied tightly against a chair.

"Change me back!" I growled. I felt physically sick as I realised what they had done; they had swapped me and Harry. My mind instantly went to Mal; I needed to get to her and make her safe, away from Harry, Gil and whoever was lurking in the darkness.

"Now!" I shouted.

"You don't call the shots anymore" Gil laughed darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We do" I told myself.

"Or should I say I do" he added.

"Harry!" the third dark chilling voice barked.

"Sorry mistress" 'Ben' said as he turned and bowed.

"Uma?" I said in shock. Mal was right; we should have made more of an effort to find Uma. Yes my guards and Auradon Police were still on the lookout; and I had hoped that we had found her before she tried anything like this.

"Yes" she said happily as she stepped out into the light.

"I told you and your purple haired freak to watch out for me" she reminded me.

"You don't get to win every time!" she shouted just like she did on her boat on the Isle.

"We are going to make sure that you and Mal pay!" she warned me darkly as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" I asked. Part of me didn't want to know; they were currently putting my soul mate and kingdom at risk and this is something that I would never forgive them for.

"Well first of all Ben here-" Uma said as she stroked 'Ben's' chest and he smirked at her.

"Is going to get that pathetic second rate princess of yours" she stated.

"No!" I shouted. I didn't want him going anywhere near Mal; I knew that he and Mal had a history. Me and Mal had spoken about this; but as I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes I started to panic about what he was about to do to an unsuspecting Mal.

"Yes!" Uma shouted back.

"Don't hurt her" I begged.

"I won't hurt her" 'Ben' said in mock pain.

"She is the love of my life" he teased with a large grin. I then tried to jump forward at him but the ropes that were binding me kept me in place. Uma, 'Ben' and Gil then all started laughing darkly at me.

"You lay one finger on her-" I warned darkly as I glared at them.

"I intend to do a lot more than that my friend" 'Ben' answered gleefully.

"You better not!" I spat.

"Or else what?" he barked back smugly.

"If anyone sees you, you will get sent to the Isle-" he started.

"Then I will have to rule over Auradon for you; however I won't do it as nicely as you" he finished which made me freeze in shock. He was right; if I was seen looking like Harry Hook all it was going to do was send me straight to the Isle. No one would believe me if I told them what had happened; they would probably think that it is one of Harry's plans.

Another thought then came to me – if I was sent to the Isle what would happen to my kingdom? It would be in ruins if Harry, Gil and Uma got their hands on it. I could just hear the screams of terror right now.

"So that is your plan?" I asked.

"To change into me and Mal so you can rule? You will never get away with this" I stated.

"I think you will see-" Uma started eagerly.

"We already have" she added with a large toothy grin.

"Now stay quiet!" she warned me.

"Or else what? You don't scare me!" I spat back. This was the truth; they didn't scare me. And they had to hope that I didn't get free; because I would make sure that they would all pay for this!

"Don't scare you? But that's my speciality" 'Ben' said sarcastically.

"No" he said as his face dropped in distain.

"I don't like it in your stupid accent; I'm going to have to work on it" he said as he tilted his head to the side as I grimaced at him. I wasn't going to give him the time to work on it!

"When you both are finished!" Uma screeched as she balled her fists together.

"Harry go and get Mal now!" she directed as she pointed back into the darkness.

"As you wish" 'Ben' said as he bowed to Uma before he quickly stood up straight.

"Don't do this!" I begged.

"It isn't too late to call this off" I stated; and I watched as they all laughed at me again which made my stomach flutter in panic.

"Why would we want to call this off?" Uma asked darkly as she stepped forward.

"We are going to bring the barrier down and set off a new villain war; we will win and then we will send you all to the Isle. See how you like that!" she said quickly which made me freeze once more. There was no way that I could let a new war start. Before all the villains were sent to the Isle there was a yearlong war as they were all rounded up. A lot of damage were done to the kingdom and it took years for my parents to put things right. I needed to get out of this situation and quick!

"Harry now; I'm getting impatient!" Uma barked as she glared at 'Ben'.

"As you wish mistress" he stated.

"I'm going to enjoy this; me and Mal have some unfinished business to take care of" he said and he looked at me and winked at me.

"No!" I shouted as I struggled against my ropes for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Let's go as well Gil; we have things to do" Uma said as she smirked at me.

"Yes Mistress" Gil replied and I watched as they all walked out of the light and back into the darkness. I started to look around me to see if I could see a way out of this mess; my kingdom and Mal were counting on me. I needed to save them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews on this story. It does mean a lot that you take the time to read and review my stories. Let's see what happens next, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I sighed as I started to make my way to my locker; I had just finished my double History of Auradon class. Yes I normally found it interesting, but I found today's lesson a bit harder than usual.

We were currently working on the wars that had taken place in Auradon over the years; this morning's lesson was about a war that my mother lead in 1994. I knew that Mrs Joseph felt awkward talking about it as I was in the room, but I tried to not let it get to me. This was my mother's past; I couldn't really hide from it.

"Mal" I heard as I opened my locker and started to throw my textbooks into it.

"Hey" I smiled as I looked at my perfect soul mate. One thing I loved about Friday's is the fact that after double History me and Ben had a double free period together. So the fact that tonight was our engagement party we both couldn't wait to spend some time together before everything went crazy later on.

"I was just looking for you" Ben said as he learnt against the lockers.

"Were you?" I asked in confusion as I closed my locker and looked up at him. Something seemed different about Ben; but I couldn't put my finger on it. However I quickly discounted this to being excited about tonight.

"Yeah" he answered as he moved slightly closer to me.

"Oh well" I smiled.

"I was about to come looking for you anyway" I quickly added.

"Well great minds think alike" he purred as he looked me up and down which made me feel a little bit uneasy. Yes Ben normally did this; however there was this harsh, cold look in his eye which was making me start to worry whether there was something going on.

"Is everything ok Ben?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he returned as his eyes widened in panic.

"You seem different" I noted as I looked him up and down.

"Different?" he questioned slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened in shock.

"That" he muttered as he nodded to himself.

"I have a lot on my mind today that's all" he explained which made me start to feel a little better about things. There had been times in the past where Ben acted a little bit off when he had a lot going on with school and his royal commitments. Yes he didn't normally act like this; but he must be really stressing about whatever was bothering him.

"A lot of royal stuff" he added.

"And the fact that I have been thinking about you all day" he flirted with a smirk which made me pull one brow up at him.

"Have you now?" I flirted back as I decided to not fixate on this too much; I didn't want to spend my time with Ben worrying about this.

"Yes" he winked at me.

"You know you are all I think about Mal" he smiled broadly.

"Likewise Benny" I teased which made him chuckle.

"I was just wondering-" he started.

"Yes?" I asked cheekily.

"Do you want to ditch this lesson and we could go and have some time on our own?" he quickly asked eagerly which made me pull one brow up in confusion at him. Acting off due to something bothering him was one thing; completely forgetting our schedule that we had been following for the last four months was another thing.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes?" he asked as he stepped closer to me and let his eyes burn into mine.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he wondered out loud as the tone of his voice hit confusion once more.

"You seem very distracted and forgetful today" I noted.

"How?" he asked.

"You know we both have a double free period now; we normally see each other this time every week" I explained.

"Oh" he said in realisation.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Sorry my mind hasn't really been with it today" he quickly dismissed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know with all the excitement for tonight" he smiled.

"Yeah" I advised as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So where do you want to go for this time alone?" he asked cheekily which made me giggle.

"The usual?" I questioned.

"The usual" he confirmed.

"Lead the way my future wife" he grinned.

"I will" I confirmed.

"But I am still waiting Ben" I teased.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"My hello kiss" I stated.

"Oh" he smirked.

"How could I forget that?" He teased.

"I don't know" I chuckled as I brushed my nose against his. I watched as Ben chuckled before he slowly moved his lips close to mine. However before his lips were about to press against mine he quickly looked up and down my face for a few seconds before he smiled. I went to say something however I was stopped by Ben's lips abruptly being crushed against mine; I fell into the kiss and it didn't take very long for Ben to grip me tightly against him. Normally I would stop Ben; he didn't normally kiss me in public like this, but he obviously needed it; so as I opened my mouth slightly to let him have entrance into my mouth I felt him push me against the lockers.

"Wow!" I breathed as I pulled away and I was met with a large smirk being spread across Ben's face.

"You have missed me" I teased.

"Always" he panted.

"I'll show you how much I have missed you when we are alone" he offered.

"Hmmm" I purred as I stepped out of his arms and to the side of him.

"Follow me then, your Majesty" I stated as I slid my right hand into his left. I then started to lead him towards the end of the corridor so we could go to the Tourney field for some much-needed time alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know there has been a very long delay on these chapters. I have actually been sitting on them for quite a while. I just wanted to concentrate on my main stories for a little bit; I hope you like where I am going with this story, as I have enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben arrived at the Tourney field and I couldn't help but still feel as if there was something wrong. Ben spent a lot of time on this Tourney field and I couldn't help but note that he let me lead him most of the way here. As we got to our tree I decided to not push Ben on this at the moment; something was obviously bothering him, and he would tell me when he was ready to.

"Come here then" Ben sighed as we dropped to the floor and we sat next to each other.

"Don't sound forced Ben" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry" he advised as he reached over with his right hand and cupped the left-hand side of my face.

"I am just so stressed" he confessed, and I watched as fear entered his eyes.

"About what?" I asked.

"I just want everything to go right" he urged.

"It will" I smiled as I reached up and cupped the right-hand side of his face with my left hand.

"As long as we are together" I said lovingly.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I want everything to go to plan; otherwise the recuperations will be deadly" he stated as he pursed his lips together.

"What?" I asked incredulously, and I watched as his eyes widened. Why would the recuperations be deadly? Was Ben hiding something from me? This sounded like a really big deal and I started to get concerned that Ben would hide this from me.

"Nothing" he quickly dismissed.

"No Ben how would they be deadly?" I urged.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I accused as I pulled my face away from his hand and slid slightly away from him.

"No" he stated.

"No of course not" he quickly added.

"I don't even know why I said it" he said, and I couldn't help but pull one brow up in confusion.

"Ben you are acting really weird you are starting to scare me" I noted as I looked him up and down.

"I see" he noted, and I watched as something changed in Ben's eyes and I didn't like it.

"Well I wasn't meaning to scare you Mal; that is never going to be my speciality" he said happily as he grinned at me.

"Hmm" I grunted as I looked him up and down again.

"Come here my love we are wasting much needed time together" he said as he offered me his hands.

"You only saw me last night" I teased as I decided to make things light hearted.

"I know; but I love you so much" he said lovingly, and he reached forward and pressed his lips against mine. Me and Be quickly fell into a very heated make out session with our hands roaming over each other's bodies. I went to smile against his lips at being in his arms, but I abruptly pulled away when I felt Ben's right hand against my left thigh.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked innocently as I removed myself out of his arms.

"Why did you do that for?" I snapped. Yes, me and Ben were all over each other at times; but he never did things like that. If Ben wanted to heat things up a little bit, we always talked about it; and even if he was currently having a bad day there was no excuse for it.

"Erm-" he started.

"I don't know; I got in the mood" he shrugged.

"Yes; but you never do that" I urged.

"I know that we are engaged Ben but that is completely out of order!" I snapped.

"I'm going to go" I advised as I went to stand up.

"No Mal don't I'm sorry" he quickly apologised as he placed his left hand onto my right shoulder.

"No Ben; there is something going on here; I think we need some space right now" I stated, and I quickly stood up and walked away from him - wondering what on Auradon had gotten into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa! That escalated quickly didn't it? Let's see what Ben is going to do to get him and Mal out of this. I know this chapter is only a little one; but you will see why. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content Warning for the swearing in the chapter.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I really didn't like this situation! I needed to get to Mal and quick! I couldn't bear the thought of that bastard having his hands all over her. If only she knew - she would be mortified!

Thankfully Uma, Gil and Harry had left me alone in a warehouse lock up; and they stupidly left the shutter door unlocked. So getting out of my bindings and out of the lock up wasn't a problem - trying to get into Mal's dorm was!

I had to make sure that no one saw me; thankfully there was a school trip on so there wasn't that many students in the main square, so I was able to get to the dorm buildings. However when I heard someone scream I started to panic as I thought that someone had saw me. Thankfully it was a girl student screaming as someone had threw a spider at her.

When I walked around the back of the girl's dorm buildings I smiled when I noticed that Mal and Evie had left one of the large windows open. So I quickly and quietly as I could climbed a nearby tree and used this to get up to the window.

As I crawled along the branch I started to panic in case Evie was in the dorm; if she was fingers crossed she would let me explain myself. Mal had told me that Evie and Harry didn't get on very well - so seeing Harry in their dorm was never going to end well.

When I noticed that their dorm was empty I jumped forward and gripped the window ledge; I started to panic as I nearly fell. But I was able to use my legs to gain support, so I could shimmy my way up to open the window even more to allow me to enter.

I landed on the dorm floor with a bang and I froze in case someone heard me; after I had been lying on the floor for a few minutes I then sighed and stood up. I quickly closed the window and walked around the dorm and quickly closed the curtains. Yes the room fell into a little bit of darkness, but I couldn't risk anyone seeing me.

I sat down on Mal's bed and I started to think about how I was going to be able to tell her about everything that had happened. But before I could fixate on this any further I heard the dorm door start to get unlocked before it opened. I froze in panic when I noticed that Mal walked in and closed the door behind her; I was over the moon that Harry wasn't with her but now I was faced with a new problem.

"Mal?" I said, and I watched as she looked up at me and her eyes widened in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how do you think Mal is going to react? Let's find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Harry?" I asked in shock. Why on Auradon was Harry Hook in my dorm? Something didn't feel right - especially given Ben's recent dismissive behaviour.

"What are you doing here?" I growled as I balled my fists up.

"You need to leave!" I snapped as I quickly looked around the room to make sure that Uma, Gil or anyone else wasn't about to ambush me.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Please let me explain" he advised as he stepped forward with both of his hands up in front of him.

"Don't come near me Hook!" I spat as I took a step back.

"Mal please?" he begged.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me your plan right now" I warned him. I didn't know what he was planning; but I needed to get to the bottom of this and quick! If Harry was walking around freely like this that meant Uma wasn't that far away.

"Mal-" he started as he stepped closer to me.

"No Harry!" I exclaimed.

"Keep away from me" I warned him darkly.

"I have hurt you before I will do it again" I reminded him - surely he saw how much of a threat this was?

"Mal I am not who I look like" he advised.

"What? Don't play games with me" I asked incredulously. I didn't know what game he thought he was playing but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I'm not" he stated as he stepped closer to me.

"I'm Ben" he advised.

"What?" I asked in confusion. There was no way this was happening! How could he think that he could make me think that he was Ben - there was no way that could even be possible.

"No, you are not" I disagreed.

"I am!" he stressed.

"I can prove it to you" he offered sadly.

"How?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and threw all of my weight onto my right leg.

"Erm" he said, and I pulled one brow up in confusion. I couldn't help but note a change in Harry - on the Isle he didn't seem this uncertain. But then as an afterthought I told myself to be wary - as this might be his and Uma's plan.

"I can tell you something only me and you would know?" he offered hopefully.

"Go on then" I glared.

"You are so sassy" he chuckled.

"You have until I count to ten; otherwise you will be sorry" I warned him as I grimaced at him.

"Oh" he gulped.

"Erm" he said.

"Last night me and you were at the Enchanted Lake-" he started, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We were talking about how people were going to react when we told them the date we are wanting to get married" he explained.

"Which is?" I pressed.

"The date we first met; the second of April" he confirmed, and I looked Harry up and down. Only me and Ben knew this piece of information; the only way that Harry could know this is if something had happened to Ben. I didn't want to think about this; but then this left me with another question on my mind - how was this Ben?

"Ben?" I muttered as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"Yes Mal; it's me" he confirmed as he stood in front of me.

"How did this even happen?" I asked as I noted the softer look in Harry's eyes which started to make me think that what Harry was saying was true.

"Last night I was kidnapped by Harry and Uma" he admitted.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"They have made me look like this" he said darkly as he held his arms out in front of him.

"And Harry like me" he advised, and I froze in shock. This showed me why 'Ben' was acting strange; he wasn't Ben. My mind then went on to what could have nearly happened with 'Ben' and I froze in panic.

"Oh no" I muttered.

 **"NO!"** I exclaimed as I put my head in my hands.

"What?" he asked as he reached forward and pulled my hands away from my face.

"Ben I am so sorry" I said sadly.

"What? Why?" he asked as concern hit the tone of his voice.

"I have just come from seeing 'you" I answered as I did quotation marks in the air.

"What has he done to you?" he growled.

"Nothing, well-" I started.

"Mal tell me" he urged as he dropped my hands.

"We were making out" I advised, and I watched as Ben grimaced and balled his fists up.

"Then he went to put his hand up my skirt" I shuddered as I remembered his hand on my thigh.

"What? I'm going to kill him!" he exclaimed, and he went to walk around me and open my dorm door.

"Ben no!" I said quickly as I stepped in front of him and I placed both of my hands on his chest. Standing next to Ben looking like Harry like this was making me remember my on and off relationship with Harry - and it was really creeping me out.

"You can't go anywhere!" I exclaimed.

"You go walking around like this it is only going to get you a one way trip to the Isle" I reminded him.

"Is that Uma's plan?" I pressed.

"No" he answered as he shook his head.

"What is?" I urged; I needed to know so I could help put a stop to it.

"She wants Harry to kidnap you" he advised, and I started to feel very unsettled at the fact that 'Ben' could have very easily kidnapped me after walking off on our own.

"Why?" I asked.

"She is going to change into you and tonight her and 'Ben'" he replied as he made quotation marks in the air.

"Are going to break down the barrier and start off a new war" he continued.

"And if we got caught as Harry and Uma we would get stuck on the Isle?" I finished for him.

"Exactly" he sighed.

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned.

"They told me" he said.

"Gleefully" he grimaced.

"Mal what are we going to do?" he asked sadly. I went to open my mouth to answer him but me and Ben both froze when we heard someone knock on my dorm room door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know there has been a very large gap in getting these chapters to you but as you can see I am currently juggling a lot of stories. So I hope that you like where I am going with this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After nodding towards the bathroom I watched as Ben walked into my bathroom and closed the door. I really couldn't believe the situation that me and Ben had found ourselves in; but I knew one thing – I was going to try and get ourselves out of it. I took a couple of deep breaths before I turned and opened my dorm door; and I froze in shock when I saw Ben stood there smirking at me. Part of me wanted to jump at him and knock him to the ground; but as I pushed my anger away I knew that I had to remain calm. I didn't want Harry knowing that I was on to him as this might cause problems for the Ben that was currently hidden in my dorm bathroom.

"Hello" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hello" he returned.

"Can we talk about before?" he asked and I heard my bathroom door open slightly which told me that Ben was now listening to mine and Harry's conversation.

"What about it?" I asked bluntly.

"Mal I didn't mean to upset you in any way" he stated.

"I know; I just got a shock that's all" I smiled meekly as I decided that I would need to start acting like I normally would otherwise Harry would catch on to my dismissive behaviour.

"I don't think I can blame you for getting all riled up; especially as you said you have been thinking about me you naughty Beast" I teased and I watched as a smirk spread across his face before he took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my face dropped.

"I'm coming in" he said happily as he took another step forward.

"No; no you can't!" I exclaimed. I didn't know what Harry was about to do; but I knew one thing - Ben wouldn't like or allow us to be alone for very long.

"Why?" he asked as his face dropped.

"I'm about to-" I started as I started to think about what could deter him.

"Go in the bath" I decided.

"You can't join me for that" I chuckled.

"You sure?" he smirked at me and I had to suppress the urge to shudder. I didn't want to think about what Harry probably had on his mind right now.

"I could scrub your back for you?" he offered suggestively.

"As nice as that offer is, no" I declined.

"Go and get ready for tonight" I advised and I watched as he tried to get into my dorm room once more.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I dropped my arms from my chest.

"I would rather join you" he urged and I heard a low growl escape from my bathroom.

"Ben what has got into you?" I questioned incredulously.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped again. I didn't know whether part of his plan was to get into my dorm room to kidnap me; but there was no way I was going to let him.

"You don't normally act like this" I stressed hoping that this would deter him.

"I can't wait to marry you Mal; you are quite a sexy woman" he purred. Normally this would turn me on; but I felt my stomach start to bubble in annoyance and I knew that I had to end this conversation quickly before he pushed me too far.

"Erm-" I answered as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Thanks; and you are a very sexy man" I returned and I heard Ben sigh in my bathroom.

"But I am going to have to love you and leave you" I stated hoping that this would end our conversation so I could start to think about how I could get me and Ben out of this mess.

"Ok" Harry sighed as he looked defeated.

"You go and relax; I have a lot planned for tonight" he winked at me.

"Ok" I nodded.

"Bye" I said and I quickly shut and locked the door.

"I bet you have" I muttered as I leant against the door.

"Did you have to talk to him like that?" Ben asked and when I turned my head I watched as Ben walked out of my bathroom with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed as I started to walk towards him.

"Because as far as he is concerned he is Ben" I reminded him.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"I didn't like the fact that he wanted to get into the bath with you" he pouted.

"I know; but that probably won't happen until our honeymoon" I stated as I pursed my lips together as I stood in front of him.

"What?" Ben asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Well as long as we can change you both back-" I started as I looked him up and down.

"It will be nice to bathe with my husband" I flirted.

"Hmm" he purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he went to kiss me.

"Ben stop!" I exclaimed as I pressed my hands against his chest.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped.

"I'm sorry but I can't" I muttered.

"It feels like I am cheating on you; even though you are you. I feel bad enough as it is" I added as a lump started to build up in my throat. I really hated Harry and Uma for this I really did; I just hoped that it wasn't going to cause problems between me and Ben.

"Why?" he asked.

"I've technically cheated on you Ben" I said as my eyes started to water.

"Hey! Don't worry about this" he cooed as he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't blame you; you thought that was me" he said as he stroked my back and I looked up at him.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I will try and get us out of this Ben; but for now I think we need to have a password" I advised.

"Password?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah so I know that it is you" I stated; yes this probably seemed like a silly suggestion. But it was going to be the only way that I would be able to know if I was speaking to Ben or Harry.

"Ok" he nodded.

"What should we use?" he questioned.

"Strawberries?" he suggested.

"No; Harry could easily guess that" I dismissed.

"Erm" I said as my mind wandered onto our date night last night. I warm smile started to spread across my face when an idea came to me.

"I've got it" I advised.

"What?" he asked.

"Butterscotch" I said.

"Butterscotch?" he questioned.

"Yeah; after those sweets from last night" I said reminding him of the butterscotch fudge we had during our picnic last night.

"If you and Harry swap places again only you will know that" I added.

"Ok" he grinned.

 _"Butterscotch it is"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, now you can see why I have named our story Butterscotch. I can't wait to share the rest of our story with you. My plan for this story is that I want it finished at some point this year. I know that this might mean that it might take a little while to get to you, but believe me it is going to be worth the wait. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After spending some time with Ben in my dorm talking about how we were going to stop Harry, Uma and their pirate gang I did come up with an idea. I knew that it was going to put us both at risk but I had to try so this could end without anyone else getting hurt.

It took a lot longer than normal; but me and Ben were able to sneak out of my dorm buildings, across town and to Auradon Dock. Me and Ben's engagement party was going to be on the same boat that Ben had his first Cotillion on and I was glad that it was. It made me remember where Ben made me his Lady of the Court; and I just hoped that tonight was also going to end in similar circumstances. But this time with Uma getting caught and being sent back to the Isle.

When me and Ben managed to sneak onto the boat we found a disused cupboard near to the deck and we decided to wait it out until both Harry and Uma were in plain sight. We thought that it was probably for the best that we all had to be out in the open for my plan to work – fingers crossed our family, friends and the kingdom would believe us over them.

"Everyone!" I heard Harry say after an hour of me and Ben hiding.

"I would like to make a speech!" he declared.

"This woman here that is by my side" we heard him say and me and Ben threw a dark look at each other.

"Is the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her" Harry cooed.

"Awwww" everyone sang.

"So as a present to her I have made a decision-" he started and me and Ben's face dropped.

"We need to go now" I muttered.

"Yes" he answered.

"Before they announce they are bringing down the barrier" he added.

"I declare that-" we heard Harry say and I quickly opened the door and me and Ben stepped out. Everyone was crowded at the bottom of the staircase and I gasped when I saw that Uma had transformed herself into me. This was a really ballsy move; I hadn't been kidnapped so surely she should know that I would appear to stop her. Surely she had to know that Ben had also escaped? It would seem that Uma was getting very forgetful in her schemes these days!

"Stop this right now!" I shouted and I watched as everyone gasped as they watched as me and Ben walked into the middle of the dance floor behind them. I watched as Harry's and Uma's eyes widened in shock and I could tell that they were both now thinking how they were going to get through this.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry shouted dramatically as he threw his arms up in the air. I had to stop myself laughing; Ben never acted like that and hopefully everyone here would be able to see it.

"Imposters!" he snapped.

"Spare the dramatics" I snapped back.

"Ben" I added sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know who you are or what you are doing; but you are not going to ruin this for me and my Queen" he warned me darkly.

"Ha!" I laughed and I saw as Evie's, Jay's and Carlos's face all dropped into confusion.

"She's not your Queen!" I laughed further.

"She is your Mistress!" I accused and I watched as his eyes widened slightly at this.

"You know what I am talking about" I warned him as I balled my fists up.

"No I don't" he dismissed.

"How dare you impersonate me?" Uma spat as she grimaced at me.

"Oh you can drop it as well!" I snapped.

"Shrimpy!" I spat.

"Ben get them" Uma growled at Harry.

"Guards!" Harry said as he snapped his fingers.

"Arrest those imposters!" he advised gleefully as Ben's guard started to slowly encircle me and Ben.

"No!" me and Ben shouted together. I started to panic and I didn't know what to do; I had to try and protect Ben. He couldn't get sent to the Isle as Harry; I really couldn't allow that.

 **"DRAGON'S EYE!"** I shouted and I watched as Evie's, Jay's and Carlos's eyes all widened in shock. I then saw as they all looked at each other before they broke ranks in the large group and ran to mine and Ben's sides so the guards couldn't get any closer.

"You better be who you say you are" Jay warned us.

"We are" I urged.

"They are Harry and Uma" I muttered.

"What?" they all asked as they looked at us in shock.

"Yes" Ben nodded.

"I see" Carlos noted and we all turned and glared at the real imposters.

"I can prove we are who we say we are!" I shouted back.

"How?" Uma sang.

"Like this" I cooed as I grinned at the fact that I was about to wipe the smug grin off her face. I then let a bright green ball of light form in my right hand and I quickly threw it Uma and she screamed before she turned back into herself. Everyone gasped and mine and Uma's gazes locked and she snarled at me.

 **"MAL!"** she screamed.

"Hello Shrimpy" I teased.

"Well that answers a few things" Adam said.

"But I am still your King; he is an imposter!" Harry accused as he pointed in Ben's direction.

"I am Ben!" he shouted.

"No you are Harry!" I snapped.

"Mal everyone knows about your history with him; I can't believe that you would do this to me" he said sadly.

"Do what?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at him once more.

"You are cheating on me with Harry Hook!" he accused.

"No I am currently stood next to the love of my life; who is Ben" I snarled.

"Uma has spelled him!" I growled as I threw Uma a dark look and everyone gasped once more.

"Don't!" Harry warned me.

"Just don't Mal" he added.

"You are welcome to Harry!" he spat and I could now see what he was about to do. Since their original plan hadn't worked they were now going to try to get everyone to turn against Ben. But surely he could see if they now believed that Uma had impersonated me they should now see that Harry was now impersonating Ben.

"As I have fallen in love with Uma" he declared and Harry and Uma grinned at each other. I watched as Harry wrapped his arm around Uma's waist and they fondly smiled at each other; I started to get flashbacks of Cotillion but I pushed this to one side when I felt Ben try to walk around me.

"Guards please take them all away!" Harry shouted.

"I can't bear the sight of them any longer" he added as he pouted at everyone and the guards inched closer. I threw a startled look at Ben and then an idea came to me; however I needed to be quick before me and Ben got dragged away.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Please listen to me; I can prove that he isn't Ben" I stressed.

"How?" Belle asked and I started to hope that my idea was going to work; as if it didn't I was going to have my work cut out ensuring mine and Ben's safety.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, things are starting to heat up, aren't they? Let's see how Ben and Mal are going to get themselves out of this mess? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"If he is Ben; then can someone please explain to me why he is so cool with me being near Harry?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hmm" I pressed.

"You all know my history with Harry Hook; I haven't hidden it" I stated dramatically as I threw my arms out dramatically.

"It doesn't bother me" he answered in a bored tone of voice.

"No?" I asked coyly.

"Does this?" I asked as I quickly held Ben's right hand.

"Not at all" he dismissed.

"Stop trying to make me jealous" he warned.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous-" I started.

"Ben" I forced out sarcastically.

"How about this?" I questioned.

"The Harry Hook I am stood with doesn't have a hook" I stated and I watched as Harry's face dropped in panic.

"He's dropped it" he stammered.

"Liar!" I pressed.

"Harry Hook goes nowhere without his hook!" I fired at him as I pointed in his direction.

"Where is it Harry?" I sang.

"Hmm" I pressed.

"I know where it is" I added before he could answer.

"Where?" he said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Open your jacket!" I snapped.

"What?" he quickly asked.

"Open your jacket" I repeated.

"You never go anywhere without it Harry" I glared at him.

"Come on!" I snapped. I could see that people around us were starting to doubt Harry thankfully so I hoped that this was going to end soon.

"No" he fired back.

"Why?" I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest and threw all of my weight onto my right leg.

"You just don't want us to see it hanging off your belt" I answered for him as I stepped in front of Ben as the guards continued to inch closer.

"You changed Ben to look like you!" I accused.

"You changed into him and tried to make a very inappropriate move on me" I declared. I heard Ben shout as he tried to jump forward but thankfully me, Jay, Evie and Carlos were able to stop him and hold him back.

"You are deluded woman!" Harry exclaimed which made me laugh darkly.

"Ben would never speak to me like that" I advised and I noted that people around us were nodding in agreement.

"You want me to leave and break my engagement with you?" I offered.

"Then open your jacket and prove me wrong" I stated.

"No, how do you like those rotten apples?" Harry said smugly.

"I know how to end this once and for all" I warned him.

"How?" Harry asked in a bored tone of voice again as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Like this" I said and I quickly span around and cupped Harry's face in my hands. I nearly stopped myself as I looked into his eyes as it didn't feel right to kiss him when he looked like Harry but before I could stop myself I quickly crushed my lips against his. I felt Ben's lips move against mine and I sighed against him; I felt a tingle around us and the room gasped around us. I pulled away and a large grin spread across my face when I saw that Ben now looked like himself.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"I've missed that face" I said happily and I watched as Ben grinned at me as he pulled me back into a hug. However as my face moved to the side I saw that Harry and Uma was now running in our direction; so yes I might changed Ben and Harry back to normal but this was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know there has been a very long delay in getting these chapters to you. And I am going to explain why right now. Over the last few months I have worked endlessly to try and get all of my first drafts finished for the current stories that I currently have not completed.** **However my main story was my priority; I decided that after I had finished my tour story and made a start on my trial story the rest of my stories were then going to get my attention. So if you are reading this I must have completed the final drafts for the remainder of this story. I hope this story has been worth the wait, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I have also decided that from now on I am not going to do these little introduction things on my chapters – only if I have something that I really want you to know.**

* * *

I turned my body slightly to see a blue blur making her way towards me, with a look on her face as if she was just about to burn the place down. I also watched as Harry advanced at Ben and I quickly knocked Ben out of the way causing Harry to stumble on to the floor. I smirked down at Harry however when I turned to look back at Uma I wasn't quick enough to move out of the way and she knocked me to the floor and we started to fight.

As me and Uma started to scrap on the floor I heard shouting around me which told me that Uma's pirate gang was now fighting with my family. I couldn't help but groan when Uma punched me in the stomach and face; but thankfully I was able to throw the same punches back at her.

It took me a few minutes but I managed to get on top of Uma before I punched her twice in the face.

 **"MAL!"** she shouted and I smirked down at her however as I was about to administer another punch to her face Gil appeared out of nowhere and knocked me off Uma and I started to fight with Gil. However I was able to quickly shove Gil out of the way before Carlos grabbed hold of him and they started to fight.

I then looked around at the scene in front of me and I watched as everyone continued to fight around me. It broke my heart to see this; but I knew that this time they would be all rounded up and sent back to the Isle – so we wouldn't have to go through this again.

This time when Uma advanced towards me after fighting with Jane I was able to move out of the way; and I tripped her over so she fell through the table. I wanted to finish this and quick so I quickly fired magic in Uma's direction and I magically bound her hands.

"What are you doing?" she snarled. "Stop it!" she snapped.

"No!" I snapped back. "You were about to start a new villain war!" I shouted at her.

"And I am going to put a stop to it!" I growled as I balled my fists up as she continued to struggle against my magic.

"Get this off me this instant!" she snapped again.

"Fairy Godmother!" I called and I turned and watched as she mirrored my actions with Gil before she stepped up to me.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Another one for the Isle" I stated as I nodded in Uma's direction.

"I'll get you Mal" she warned me which caused me to look in her direction.

"No you won't!" I snapped. "I will make sure that you won't escape this time" I warned her and she spat in my direction. "Fairy Godmother" I repeated.

"Yes my dear?" she replied as I looked at her.

"There is a crack in the dome-" I started. "That's how Uma got out" I advised her. "I completely forgot about it up until now" I finished.

"Well I will get that fixed" she nodded.

"Let's get the rest" I advised and I turned around to see Ben fighting with Harry. I knew what type of fighter Harry was; but to see Ben matching Harry punch for punch was making me very proud of him. As I didn't want to see Ben get hurt any further I quickly magically bound Harry causing him to drop to his knees.

"You will regret this!" he growled at Ben as two guards helped Harry to his feet.

"No I won't!" Ben spat and Harry lunged at Ben but the guards held him in place.

"Oh Harry I forgot" Ben said innocently.

"Yes?" Harry said sarcastically.

"This is for putting your hands on my fiancé" he said before he quickly punched Harry in the face and Harry dropped back and I gasped in shock when I noticed that he was now unconscious. "Mal" I heard Ben say and I slowly looked up at Ben and I grinned at him. I quickly walked up to him and crushed my lips against his. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me as he held me tightly against him and I sighed against his lips as he deepened the kiss. When the ache in our lungs became too strong we broke apart and we had large grins on our faces.

"Butterscotch" I panted.

"Butterscotch" he breathed before he pulled me into a tight embrace. As I got lost in cuddling my soul mate I heard the rest of the pirate gang get rounded up and I couldn't help but look up at Ben and we smiled at each other – both of us obviously very happy that we have been able to get through this together.


	12. Chapter 12

After the full pirate gang was taken off the boat and onto police vans so they could be taken to the Isle me and Ben then stood and talked to our families. We told them everything that had happened and they were all very shocked to hear what Uma and Harry had planned. However when it got to the part of telling them about what happened on the Tourney field with Harry I couldn't help but note that Ben's arms tightened around me. I could understand why; as I would feel the same if the roles has been reversed. But we wouldn't have to go through this again – thank Lucifer!

* * *

Me and Ben then watched as Fairy Godmother magically restored everything to the way it was before Uma and Harry decided to ransack it with their fighting and scheming. Me and Ben then excused ourselves to go and get changed so we could restart their engagement party and steal a few private moments together.

"Well first things first" Ben stated after I closed his bedroom door behind us.

"Wha-" I started but quickly stopped as Ben abruptly crushed his lips against mine. We then fell into a long and passionate kiss and as I snaked my arms around Ben's neck I couldn't help but sigh against his lips. I felt Ben tighten his arms around the bottom of my back and when we pulled away we both had large grins on our faces.

"I see" I breathed. "Come back here" I teased and I pulled Ben back to me and I pressed another long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Someone missed me?" he chuckled as we broke apart again.

"The real you, yes" I smiled warmly.

"Hmmm" he purred and he pulled me back to him and I snuggled my face against his chest. I couldn't help but sigh again; there had been a chance that this never happened again. If Harry and Uma's plan had worked then me and Ben could have possibly been sent to the Isle. Yes this would break out hearts; and I could only hope that in time our family would realise and bring us back – but this might have been too late.

As me and Ben just stood cuddling enjoying the safety of being in each other's arms when an idea then came to me. I knew that mine and Ben's life was always going to be filled with drama and scandal – but surely our wedding day didn't have to be tainted by this?

"Benny" I said as I looked up at him.

"Yes my love?" he replied.

"I've had an idea" I advised. "But we would need to make a decision on it now" I added not knowing how Ben would react to what I was about to suggest to him.

"Right?" he said slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me. "Go on" he prompted.

"Even though Uma, Harry and their pirate gang have now finally been taken back to the Isle-" I started.

"Yes?" he nodded.

"I don't want our wedding day to be a target for anyone else" I stated.

"How would it be a target?" he questioned.

"Ben has this situation not showed you anything?" I asked incredulously. "We both have massive targets all over us; and if anyone else has anything else planned-" I stated.

"Mal calm down" he said as he looked into my eyes. "I understand why you are feeling like this; but we are both safe. I can assure you of that" he pressed.

"Still" I replied. "I think we should get married in secret" I admitted and I watched as his face dropped in shock.

"What?" he asked. "Mal I need a state wedding" he reminded me in shock.

"And we will have one; but we will already be married" I dismissed.

"So let me get this straight-" he began. "My Dragon wants to marry me sooner" he answered and I watched as a large smile spread across his face.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Yes my beautiful Beast" I grinned up at him.

"Hmmm" he purred and he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips. "Ok" he nodded after he pulled away. "So when do you suggest?" he enquired.

"The week beforehand maybe?" I suggested. In all honesty I didn't mind when we got married; I just felt that it was for the best if such a private moment in our lives should allowed to be between just us, friends and family.

"I wanted it to be on a special date" he reminded me.

"Well how about this-" I started. "We get married on the date we always have wanted to; but we do our state wedding the week after" I suggested.

"I like it" he grinned. "If I am being honest Mal I would very much prefer to marry you with just our family and friends" he stated and I smiled as I started to imagine marrying Ben with just our friends and family. "I hate that our relationship needs to be so public" he sighed.

"Me too" I agreed. "Ben I don't need a fancy dress, flowers or anyone else there. I just need you" I said lovingly.

"Oh Mally" he cooed and he pulled me back into a hug. "We'll tell them that we are going to get married on the eighth; and in the morning we will reveal our plan to our family" he decided. "Is that ok?" he questioned.

"That is perfect my love" I smiled again as I looked up at him.

"Just like you" he smiled.

"Just like you" I repeated as I brushed my nose against his. "I think we better get ready" I sighed. "Before Evie or your mother comes looking for us" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Ok" he nodded before he pressed a kiss against my head and we dropped our arms from each other. I then walked up to the conjoining door to my bedroom and as I opened the door I couldn't help but let a large grin spread across my face. Yes this situation could have ended very badly - but the fact that it hadn't just showed me that me and Ben were always meant to be together - no matter what anyone else thought or tried to do.


	13. Chapter 13

After me and Ben had got changed into our outfits that we had chosen for our engagement party we then stole a few more private moments in his bedroom before we went to meet the others. I was currently wearing a dark purple ballroom dress that was covered in diamond rhinestones on the corset that swept elegantly down the whole dress. I was wearing dark purple flats and my hair was platted and turned into a bun that was kept in place with the slide that Ben had given me for our first family day together. Ben was wearing his traditional dark blue suit; and he had his crown back on his head (that his father had returned back to him).

"Ready?" he asked me happily as he looked down at me lovingly as we walked happily down the corridor until we got to the top of the main staircase, but still hidden out of view.

"Ready" I confirmed and I watched as Ben nodded to a member of staff. A loud trumpet sounded and I heard everyone go quiet before the herald called:

 _"Presenting His Royal Highness, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his consort Lady Maleficent Bertha Faery"_

* * *

The rest of our evening was filled with a mixture of emotions; I got overwhelmed as I watched everyone greet me and Ben warmly as we entered our party. There was one point in my life where being even being in love was such a stupid thought; but right now I couldn't think of anything else that I would want. I loved Ben so much and I couldn't wait to be his wife and spend the rest of my life with him.

* * *

After greeting everyone we all then took to our seats and shared a three course meal; that consisted of three different French meals. For our starter we had soup that was made of onion and beef stock; it was served with croutons and melted cheese on top. For our main meal we had a meal called Boeuf Bourguignon, which is a beef stew braised in red wine and beef stock. It was garnished with pearl onions, mushrooms, bacon, mashed potato and carrots. Finally for our desert we had Charlotte, which is trifle that was served cold. Strawberries and breadcrumbs were on top of the white icing and the perfectly backed crust was heavenly.

* * *

When it came to making our announcement I couldn't help but get overwhelmed at the very warm response from everyone when they finally knew when we were getting married. Evie stated that she could finally start planning and making my wedding dress; however I think this was just for show as the press were here as I knew that she had already been making sketches that she wanted to surprise me with.

Adam and Belle teased me stating that they couldn't wait for me to be part of the family; and Ben then urged I was part of their family the second he laid eyes on me. This earned him an 'awww' from the crowd as I cuddled into him lovingly.

Carlos and Jay both teased me saying that I was growing up; I just pulled them both into a hug as I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Yes I knew that they were teasing me; but the fact that we were at this point of the evening everything was starting to feel more real – and this caught me off guard.

Chad and Az both congratulated us and both took to also teasing their best friend. Az told Ben that he was a very lucky man; and he didn't know what Ben did to deserve me. Ben then threw Az a look before Chad hugged me and said that if I ever changed my mind about Ben I knew where he was. Before I could answer him; Ben quickly jabbed Chad in the ribs. After Chad yelped in pain; I watched as they both shared a glance before Chad quickly apologised to me. I had no idea what on Auradon had just happened – but I made a mental note to question Ben about it later.

I started to feel guilty at the fact that we were in fact hiding our wedding day away from the kingdom but I then pushed the guilt away – me and Ben have done so much for the kingdom over the time we had been together. The kingdom owed us this much!

* * *

I then let Ben lead me to the dancefloor and we shared our first dance as a newly engaged couple; and as I stared into his eyes I promised myself something. Me and Ben were never going to go through this ever again – we both would make sure of it!


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the end of our party and me and Ben were stood on the balcony looking down at the others. Most of our guests had left; but Ben had allocated our family rooms on the boat. So this would mean that we would be all having breakfast together in the morning before we all returned back to Auradon Prep and/or Auradon Castle.

I loved the fact that in the morning we were having a private breakfast with our family; as some quality family time was needed. Especially now that we had a second announcement to make.

"Mal" Ben said and I tore my eyes away from the others and I looked up at my beautiful soul mate.

"Yes Ben?" I replied and I could tell that there was something on his mind.

"I know a lot of things have happened over the last day or so-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"And I don't want to overwhelm you further" he said and I started to feel my stomach burn in panic at where this conversation was going to go.

"Right?" I stated hoping that this would prompt him further.

"But can we stay together tonight?" he dared ask and my eyes widened in shock. "I just want to hold you close" he said as he reached up and cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand. I then started to think whether this was something that I wanted; me and Ben has snuggled in bed before but I always left and returned to my room before we fell asleep.

"Yes" I smiled as I snuggled into his chest and his arms tightened around my waist. "I think a night long cuddle is what we need" I added happily.

"Yes Mally" he replied lovingly. Me and Ben then stared longingly into each other's eyes and then a thought then came to me which made me drop into shock.

"Ben" I muttered as my face dropped.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Were you asking for-" I started. "More?" I questioned hoping that I wouldn't need to give him any more than this for him to know what I was trying to say to him.

"No" he quickly answered. "No I'm not" he pressed as he pulled me closer before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I know that neither of us is ready; and that is fine baby" I heard him say as he snuggled into my hair. "Perfectly fine" he said happily and I smiled as I snuggled into his chest again. Out the corner of my eye I watched as Evie smiled at me; I winked down at her and she winked at me before she continued to dance to a slow piece of music with Doug.

Me and Ben then enjoyed each other's company in silence as the rest of our family, friends and council members enjoyed the last couple of hours of our engagement party. Yes it had started to feel more real; but I wouldn't change a single thing.


	15. Chapter 15

After me and Ben stood at the exit and said goodbye to everyone apart from our family. We then bid our family goodnight, thankfully mine and Ben's rooms were next to each other. Yes me and Ben were engaged but I didn't think that me and Ben wanted to have an embarrassing conversation about this with our family. So me and Ben decided to go into our separate rooms, lock our doors, windows and blinds so we would escape any possible embarrassment. I did feel a little bit guilty hiding this from our family; but this felt like something that should only be between me and Ben.

* * *

When I walked out of my bathroom after getting changed into my dark purple sleep vest and shorts; I tried to see if I could hear any noise in Ben's bedroom to see if he had also finished getting ready for bed.

"Ben!" I called hoping that no one else could hear me.

"Aha?" he replied and a smile spread across my face.

"Are we staying in your room or mine?" I questioned as I walked up to our conjoining door.

"Whatever" he answered. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I'll come to your room" I advised as I walked through the doorway and into his room.

"Ok" I heard him answer and when I looked over to him I noticed that he was sitting on his bed, only wearing a pair of dark blue shorts with yellow crowns on. "Is it ok if I sleep topless?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" I confirmed. "If that is how you sleep" I stated as I walked up to him.

"It is" he confirmed.

"Well then" I said as I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the left hand side of his bed. "When we are married this is how things will be like" I smiled as I placed my phone onto bedside cabinet.

"Yes" I heard Ben answer as I plugged my phone charger in before connecting my phone to it.

"Ben" I said as I turned around and noted that Ben had slid under the covers on his side of the bed.

"Yes?" he replied.

"We need to talk about things-" I started as I decided to talk to Ben about something that came to me when I was getting ready for bed.

"Right?" he started as he pulled a concerned looked at me. "Sound serious" he noted.

"It is" I confirmed. "I was just thinking about our relationship as I was getting ready for bed-" I started.

"Mal you are starting to worry me" he admitted.

"Ben calm down" I smiled hoping that this would reassure him.

"I'm not talking about intimacy wise; but I want to talk about other steps" I stated.

"Like?" he questioned.

"I don't want to say this if it isn't something that you want-" I started nervously. I didn't know how Ben was going to react to what I was about to suggest; but I knew that it was something that we should probably talk about.

"Mal tell me what is on your mind; then we can talk about it" he stated.

"When do we move in with each other? Does it have to be after our wedding?" I questioned.

"No" he advised. "Is that what you want?" he questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I want to be closer to you; is that too much?" I asked nervously as I pulled the covers back and climbed into bed next to him.

"No" he answered. "No it's not" he answered as a warm smile spread across his face.

"Good" I grinned. "How would it work?" I asked. Ben's parents had told me and Ben that we had to act responsible; and due to this we weren't allowed to share a bed. This was apparently due to our reputations; and the fact that Ben was King and I was his future Queen they needed to be upheld. But after this situation I just wanted to be close to Ben - would we be able to forgo this rule as we were now engaged?

"Well you could either move into my dorm or we both move into my room at Auradon Castle?" he offered.

"We would have to do both wouldn't we? We would need to be close to school for lessons; and at Auradon Castle for meetings" I reminded him.

"Yes" he agreed.

"I will pack things my together and move into your dorm; and if we need to stay at Auradon Castle we go together" I grinned as we both lay down in bed and snuggled together.

"Agreed" he grinned as he snuggled into my hair as I snuggled into his strong and broad chest. "There, sorted" he stated happily which made me look up at him.

"Yes" I agreed. "I know that in this situation things could have turned out really bad; but it just shows that me and you can get through anything" I added as I started to stroke slow circular patterns on his chest.

"Of course we can baby" he answered. "Me and you against the world" he added proudly.

"Me and you against the world" I repeated and I snuggled back into him. It didn't take me very long to fall asleep; but before I fell into a peaceful slumber I couldn't help but smile at the fact that me and Ben were safe. And this is how it was going to stay - hopefully!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I feel a lot better only putting introductions on these chapters when I really need to. I just felt like I was repeating myself a lot and I feel better not putting them in all the time. Sorry for the waffle, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S Content Warning for the violence in this chapter.**

* * *

I am currently walking around Auradon Castle but something didn't feel right; but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was eerily quiet until I heard a voice shout my name.

 **"MAL!"** I heard the voice call again which made the hair on the back of neck stand on edge. How can he be here? It wasn't even possible?

I ran down the corridor in the direction of his voice and when I walked into Ben's throne room I gasped in shock.

Harry was stood there with a large grin on his face; however Ben was currently being held up by Gil and another pirate that I didn't recognise. Ben's face was all bloodied and bruised which told me that they had just beaten him up; and they had removed his shirt from him.

 **"NO!"** I shouted again and I watched as Harry smirked at me.

"Hey Mal" he sang.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"I am teaching you and lover boy here-" he started as he slowly stroked Ben's right cheek with his hook; but Ben harshly pulled his face away. "A lesson" he smirked as he looked back at me.

"Harry whatever you are thinking of doing-" I began. **"DON'T!"** I warned him.

"Nah!" he winked at me before he quickly drove his hook into Ben's stomach.

 **"NO!"** I screamed as I watched him drag it down as Ben grimaced in pain. **"NO!"** I shouted again as I stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Gil shouted which made me stand still.

"I need to help him" I advised them as he pulled his hook away from Ben.

"No" I heard Harry say even though I didn't take my eyes from Ben. "We want you to watch the light leave his eyes" he said darkly.

"Let's make this quick" he laughed and he nodded at Gil and the other pirate and they shoved Ben and he dropped to his knees. I watched as Ben's hands flew to his stomach before he looked up at me in pain. I watched as Harry unsheathed his sword and my eyes widened in shock

 **"NO!"** I screamed as I ran forward but Gil and the other pirate grabbed hold of me and prevented me from getting any closer. "Get off me!" I shouted as I struggled against them as I watched as Harry stood behind Ben. **"DON'T!"** I screamed as he smirked at me. "Harry please?" I begged as he grabbed hold of Ben's hair and he harshly pulled his hair back. "Harry please?" I pleaded.

"Shut up!" he snapped and I watched in horror as Harry quickly swiped his sword against Ben's neck before he pushed Ben to the floor. Ben's hands flew to his throat as he started to cough up and spray blood everywhere.

"Come on Mal" Gil cooed as I continued to fight against them to get to Ben. "Save him!" he mocked me. As I watched as Ben died before me I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces; however before I could fixate on anything further I was dragged into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mal?" I heard a voice say. "Mal wake up" the voice begged. I quickly opened my eyes and they quickly landed on Ben, who was currently looking down at me with a concerned look on his face. I took a deep breath to steady myself; and my rib cage heaved as my chest started to untighten.

"Mal it was only a bad dream" he cooed as he pulled me to him so my face was now in the crux of his neck.

"Ben" I muttered as I quickly pulled away before I stoked his neck and stomach. I took a couple of more breaths to steady myself as I realised that it had all been a dream. It had all been a very cruel and evil dream.

"Mal" he muttered as I rested my head against his chest. "Mal talk to me" I heard him say as he cupped the back of my head with his right hand. "You're ok" he said before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"Yes" I muttered. "Yes I am" I panted and I felt his hands tighten around me.

"I'm guessing I got hurt" he muttered.

"Yes" I said as I burst out crying against his chest.

"Hey!" he said as he snuggled into my hair and his other hand stroked my back slowly. "Come on Mally" he said and I reached up and wiped my eyes with both of my hands. "What happened?" he asked and my mind started to spitefully show me my nightmare of me losing my beautiful Beast. I didn't want to drag this conversation out for very long; so I decided to quickly tell him what happened.

"Harry hooked you and cut your neck in front of me" I said as I pushed away the memory of seeing Ben in pain like that. "I couldn't help you!" I cried against his chest. "I couldn't get to you!" I exclaimed as he held me tightly against him.

"Hey!" he repeated. "That is never going to happen baby; I promise" he promised as I started to calm down. The fact that I was with Ben now and it was only a dream was reassuring me; and the fact that I knew that Harry, Uma and their pirate gang was now back on the Isle was helping. But it wasn't nice to see; I hated the thought of any harm coming to Ben. And I would make sure that I did everything in my power to make sure that this didn't happen – as losing Ben wasn't an option.

"Yeah" I muttered. "It was just horrible to watch" I noted.

"I can imagine" he stated and I felt him press another kiss against my head. "But you need to concentrate on the fact that me and you got through this" he said soothingly as he rested his chin against the top of my head.

"Yeah" I repeated as I looked up at him. "It might take me a little while to calm down Ben" I advised.

"That's fine; that's what I am here for" he said as he reached up and cupped my face with both of his hands and we fell into silence as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Come here Ben" I advised as I rolled out of his hands and I rolled onto my back.

"What?" he asked and I pulled Ben on top of me. I needed to be in Ben's arms; the only way that I was going to be able to calm down properly was to cuddle into him so I wanted him closer to me. "Oh" he muttered. "I see" he nodded as he rested himself on top of me.

"Is this ok?" I asked hoping that I wasn't pushing him too far.

"Yeah" he smiled warmly. "Am I squashing you?" he questioned.

"Nope" I grinned.

"Hmm" he purred as he readjusted himself slightly. "Can I slide down a little bit?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah" I grinned and I watched as he slid down and rested his head against my chest. I opened my legs so his body wasn't lying on them. We hadn't lay in bed like this before but I liked it; and I couldn't help but smile down at him as he snuggled further into my chest.

"Hmmm" he purred again. "This ok?" he asked as he looked sleepily at me.

"It's perfect Benny" I smiled down at him as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"I like that" he muttered and I watched as his eyes started to slowly close.

"I'll keep doing it then" I said happily.

"It will probably make me fall asleep" he chuckled.

"Then rest my Beast; and I will enjoy this cuddle" I replied and grinned when I heard him chuckle once more at me.

I then continued to run my fingers through his hair and I watched as his eyes rolled as he fell back to sleep. I then heard my perfect Beast start to growl in his sleep; and I grinned. I loved Ben so much; and the sight of him lying on top of me like this was starting to overwhelm me. Yes I didn't like the situation that we had found ourselves in today; but the sight before me made it all worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning me and Ben talked for a little while before we had to go and get ready for breakfast. And it was perfect; being held closely and waking up next to him was the best feeling ever. This was my life now; and I was over the dome that I had been this lucky to find Ben and be able to have this life with him.

* * *

After we got dressed Ben asked to quickly speak to me; which started to make me worry. However this quickly went away when Ben advised me what he wanted to talk to me about.

Ben asked whether it would be ok if we told his parents about our real wedding day and us moving in together first. I asked why; and he said that he felt like it was the right thing to do. He then advised that it was nothing against my family; he just wanted to have this conversation with his parents first - if it was ok with me.

I agreed that we would go and see Adam and Belle before we made our announcements. I could see that this was a big deal for Ben; and I could see why. Ben greatly respected his parents and he wanted to talk to them and get their advice. I did as well; and I knew that my family would understand why they weren't the first to know.

* * *

I then let Ben led me to Adam and Belle's bedroom; and he knocked politely on their bedroom door. Me and Ben smiled at each other before we waited as the door opened and Adam appeared.

"Oh hello you two" he answered. "We aren't meant to go to breakfast for another half an hour" he added.

"Yes" Ben replied. "We know" he added. "Me and Mal wanted to talk you both before we went to breakfast" he explained.

"Right" Adam answered and I watched as he threw both me and Ben a concerned look. "Come in" he nodded into his room and we both stepped into the room. "Belle!" Adam called after he closed the bedroom door behind us all.

"Yes?" I heard Belle reply from the bathroom.

"Can you come out? Ben and Mal want to talk to us" he advised.

"Oh" I heard her answer. "Give me a few minutes" she added.

"Take a seat you two" Adam advised and me and Ben sat down on one of the couches in their large living space on the boat.

"Hello you two" I heard Belle say as she entered the room.

"Hello" me and Ben answered together.

"Should we be worried?" Adam asked as Belle sat down next to him.

"No" Ben answered. "Me and Mal just wanted to tell you something-" he started and his parents threw another concerned look at us both.

* * *

The conversation with his parents went a lot better than I thought; if I was being honest I thought that there might be some reservations about me and Ben moving in together. But his parents stated that they knew that it was coming – especially after everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

They told us that they hoped that we weren't going to make them grandparents anytime soon. And me and Ben nervously laughed and advised that we were nowhere near ready for children. We wanted some time alone just being a couple; and Adam and Belle welcomed this. We then advised them (which was a very awkward conversation) that we weren't ready for certain developments; we just wanted each other close.

We then discussed about what would happen with mine and Ben's living arrangements and we decided that up until we were married we both would stay at Auradon Castle and commune to school every morning. When I asked why we couldn't stay in Ben's dorm Belle said that it would cause less of a scandal; and me and Ben were going to get enough attention leading up to the wedding. I actually agreed with this now I could see her point of view – at least at Auradon Castle no one could know that me and Ben were actually living together.

Adam and Belle were actually very excited at the prospect of a private wedding; they loved the fact that we wanted to make it an intimate affair. Yes we had to have a state wedding; but the fact that Adam and Belle was very on board with our secret wedding meant the world to me and Ben.


	19. Chapter 19

Me, Ben, Adam and Belle then all went to breakfast together; we had decided to wait until everyone had breakfast before we made our announcement. I was a little bit nervous about their reactions; I just hoped that they could see that it was the right thing for me and Ben to do.

* * *

After breakfast on the deck with my family; me and Ben then looked at each other and nodded. It was now time for us to tell everyone about our plans for a secret wedding; and thankfully there was no one else here to let the news get out. I hoped that this would be the case and no one would ruin our special day as I only wanted to spend my wedding day with Ben and our family.

"Me and Mal have an announcement-" Ben started and everyone went quiet.

"Right?" Carlos asked for everyone as Ben slide his right hand into my left.

"Yesterday we told the kingdom that we are going to get married on the 8th of April-" Ben continued.

"Yes" Doug nodded.

"But that is only partly true" Ben admitted.

"I see" Evie nodded and I watched as she threw me a concerned look. I could tell that she was starting to feel hurt by the fact that I hadn't told her about this before now.

"Ben where are you going with this?" Jay asked.

"Me and Mal are going to get married in secret the week before hand!" Ben announced happily as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What?" Evie asked in shock.

"Why?" Carlos quickly questioned.

"We want a private affair" I explained. "Yes Ben needs his state wedding and the kingdom will get that; but after nearly losing each other we don't want any drama on our wedding day" I added. "And I don't really need a big fuss" I stated as I pursed my lips together. I dreaded to think what could have happened if we hadn't caught Uma and her pirate gang. "I just need Ben; and you guys" I stated as I smiled at Ben before I cast them all a loving look.

"I see" Evie smiled which told me that she was no longer hurt at the fact that I hadn't told her before now.

"So we would like to invite you all to our wedding-" Ben announced proudly.

"However no one else can know" I added.

"Ok" Jay nodded.

"Mal-" Evie started.

"Yes E?" I replied as I threw her a confused look.

"I know you don't want a big fuss" she continued.

"Yes" I said hoping that this would prompt her.

"Does this also mean your dress?" she asked hopefully.

"No E" I stated.

"You still get free reign on my dress" I advised and I watched as a large grin spread across her face.

"Dresses" she amended.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Well obviously I will have to make two" she stated. "No future Queen of Auradon is going to wear the same dress twice. Not on my watch" she said seriously and we all laughed at her. I should have known that Evie would want to give me two different dresses; well she was my best friend and to be honest there was no one else I would ever trust with my wedding dress.

"You're in charge of that E" I nodded. "My maid of honour" I grinned.

"Really?" she asked slowly in shock.

"Yes" I said excitedly. "Who else would I ask?" I teased.

"Eeeeee!" she shrieked as she ran up to me and pulled me a tight hug, causing Ben's arm to drop from me. "Thank you" she said as tightly hugged me and we swayed on the spot.

"You're welcome" I said as we pulled apart and we smiled at each other. Now they knew this is where the work was going to begin - the planning for both weddings. But I was looking forward to planning two of the best days of mine and Ben's life.


	20. Chapter 20

Before I knew it months had flew by and it was the week before our secret wedding and everything had gone to plan. Thankfully everyone has worked with tact and discretion and the news hadn't got out and we had been able to plan everything to the way that me and Ben wanted.

We had decided that both wedding ceremonies were going to be similar; however the state wedding was going to be on a larger scale. Where our state wedding had to be at Auradon Cathedral; we were going to have our intimate wedding in Belle's rose garden at Auradon Castle. I felt like having our wedding here made it more of an intimate and a family affair. And the fact that no one else would be able to know what we were doing made it even more perfect for me – as most of mine and Ben's relationship had been so public.

* * *

It was now the night of my official hen party; and I was currently on my way to being drunk in Ever After with Evie, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan, Freddie, Audrey and Ally. We had decided that we would publicly use this as my official hen do; as luck would have it me and Ben had a lot of work to do leading up to both wedding ceremonies.

I was enjoying my night out but I was missing Ben; I knew that he was currently out with Chad, Doug, Carlos, Jay and Az. I didn't know where he was I just hoped that he was having a good time. I couldn't wait to see him when we both got home tonight; even though we were probably going to be very drunk I was looking forward to the cuddle.

* * *

"Tomorrow is going to be eventful" Evie teased as we continued to dance in the VIP area in Ever After.

"What do you mean?" I slurred.

"Well we are all going to be hungover" she teased and Lonnie and Jane started to giggle.

"Yes" I giggled. "I don't intend to get up until mid-afternoon" I informed them.

"If Ben will let you" Evie teased again.

"True" I agreed as I drunkenly nodded at them.

"But I can handle my drink better than him; so I guess the question would be who will looking after who" I laughed.

"Well you have had more practice than him" Evie reminded me.

"What do you mean?" Audrey asked and I looked over to her.

"Well put it this way-" I started. "In Auradon they have a law stating you have to be 18 to drink; on the Isle we don't" I explained.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course" Evie answered as me and Freddie nodded at her as we both swayed on the spot.

"So let's get these drinks flowing ladies" I sang.

"Yes!" Everyone eagerly screamed back at me causing me to giggle. I then turned to say something to Evie but stopped when someone tapped on my right shoulder.

"Yes?" I slurred as I span around and my eyes widened in shock to see Ben standing there.

"Benny!" I exclaimed and I quickly jumped into his arms and he quickly kissed me. I couldn't help but smile against his lips at the fact that he must have been missing me just as much as I have been missing him. My beautiful soon-to-be husband. "Whoa!" I panted after we pulled away from our long and loving kiss.

"Someone is enjoying herself" he noted with a warm smile.

"Aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I've been wishing you were here" I pouted.

"Well I don't intend to leave you my love" he replied with a large grin.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me tightly against him.

"You aren't meant to be here though" I stated; as far as I have come to believe me and Ben couldn't have a joint hen and stag party. I didn't see why not; he was my best friend and I wanted to spend this evening with him.

"I know" he said. "But look-" he added as he nodded over to the others and when I looked over to where he had nodded to I noticed that everyone was cuddling into their partners. When my eyes landed onto Evie she winked at me and a large grin spread across my face - that girl really did think of everything!

"So I'm guessing you had planned this with Evie" I stated as I looked up at him as I snaked my arms around his neck.

"I asked the others if they minded us crashing" he explained.

"What about me? What if I cared?" I joked.

"Do you?" he said mock seriously.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed and I heard him chuckle at me. "Come here!" I advised and I cuddled into Ben. I then let Ben led me back to our seating area and we cuddled together more closely. This is how our night should have been; me and Ben together - and thankfully this is how our night was going to end.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now the morning of our private wedding and to say that I was overwhelmed was an understatement! I was filled with such a mixture of emotions that I didn't really know how to feel if I was being completely honest with myself. I was a mixture of nervousness, excitement and impatience; and I hated the fact that time was dragging until I could see my soul mate again.

Last night me and Ben didn't want to leave each other's company; but we were reminded by Adam, Belle and Evie that we had to. For me it was mostly down to the fact that I had got used to Ben being around a lot more; and sharing a room with him on an evening – so to spend the night without him felt strange to me. It was also down to the fact as well as if me and Ben weren't together it gave anyone waiting in the shadows to act out any plans to try and ruin our special day. However I was able to quickly reassure myself and Ben before he left – no one knew about our secret wedding. And one night alone was worth the rest of our lives together.

Evie stayed with me; and we talked late into the night and she helped calm myself down for the day ahead. I didn't know why I was nervous for; and when Belle came to see me this morning she said that this was perfectly normal to feel this way which reassured me greatly.

When it came to the time for me to put on my wedding dress I needed a few moments as I nearly burst out crying at the sight of it. Yes I had seen it before during my fittings; but the fact that today was my wedding day just became too much for me. The dress was perfect for me and Ben; and Evie had really made sure that both me and Ben were incorporated into my dress.

It was a white floor length strapless dress, with a sparking lace bodice that was covered with purple and blue gemstones. However when you looked closer you could see that they were spiralling their way to the bottom of the dress. It had a low v-neck and a large underskirt that made the dress fluff out. Along the bottom of the dress there were bright green gemstones sweeping the bottom of the dress. On the full right hand side of the corset Evie had stitched a double dragon in light purple stitching so it was very subtle. And behind the dress a long and elegant white train flowed to the ground.

My hair was already arranged into a tight bun and my veil was being held into place with the silver slide that Ben had given me on our first family day together. Underneath my dress I was already wearing my underwear; and a dark blue garter. I didn't understand this wedding tradition but I decided to go along with it – as I knew that when the time came for it to be removed me and my Beast would enjoy it. On my feet I was wearing white high heels – but thankfully they weren't too tall so I could safely walk around in my dress.

For my bouquet I had decided that I wanted purple and blue roses; and Ben thought that this was very cute. He ordered my flowers for me; however he went a little bit overboard; as yesterday he had my room filled with purple and blue roses. When I asked him why he had did it; he just simply told me 'because I love you' with my favourite warm smile.

"Come on Mal" I heard Evie say as I looked out of the window. "It's time" she smiled as I looked over to her.

"Eeek!" I exclaimed as I slowly walked up to her. She handed me my bouquet before linking my left arm; I then let her led me from the room so we could go and find my other bridesmaids. Then to go and find the love of my life, who I had just seen was waiting impatiently in the rose garden with his parents and the rest of our family for me to go and join them.


	22. Chapter 22

After me and Evie slowly made our way downstairs I watched as Lonnie, Jane, Jordan, Freddie, Audrey and Ally looked up and gasped in awe at my dress as we walked down the main staircase. My eyes then went onto my brothers and they both grinned up at me; and I grinned back to them. I had decided that Evie, Jay and Carlos would all walk me down the Isle; yes other VK's had come from the aisle but it was always going to us - the core four.

"Whoa!" Jordan exclaimed as I stood in front of them all.

"Mal you look beautiful" Carlos smiled as he and Jay stepped forward.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"I'm really nervous" I admitted.

"Mal you have nothing to be worried about" Evie dismissed as she smoothed the back of my wedding dress and train out.

"I know" I answered. "But it's weird" I added as I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself.

"Mal you look beautiful" Jay smiled.

"Thanks Jay" answered.

"You look amazing" Carlos grinned as he stepped forward and he pulled me into a hug.

"Group hug!" I heard Jay call and before I knew it Evie and Jay joined the hug. We hugged for a few seconds before we heard a click and when we looked over to Jane we saw that she had just taken a photo of this perfect moment.

"Thanks Jane" I said as we all broke apart and Evie smoothed my dress out again. "Are they ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Jay answered as he stood next to Lonnie and I watched as Carlos stood with Jane. I then followed everyone to the main ballroom in Auradon Castle and we all walked through it until we got to the glass doors that went to the gardens.

We all then stood in our places; I watched as Lonnie, Jane, Jordan, Freddie, Audrey and Ally all stood in pairs in front of us. Then Jay and Carlos stood in front of me and Evie; a couple of seconds later we heard the slow piece of music that me and Ben chose for me to walk down the aisle to.

I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and Evie linked my arm and smiled at me. I then watched as my bridesmaids walked through the open doors and into the rose gardens. I saw them walk to the end of the aisle and stand at the points that had been advised to during our rehearsal. Jay and Carlos then started to walk forward and me and Evie started to follow them down the aisle.

My mouth suddenly became dry as my eyes landed on Ben in the distance; and my stomach started to flutter. I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear at the fact that within the hour I would be married to my perfect Beast.

I thought that I was already overwhelmed by everything; but this changed when Ben turned around slowly and looked at me. I watched as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped slightly.

As we stepped up to Ben; Evie took my left hand and offered it to Ben who took it eagerly. I then stepped towards him; as Evie took her place next to Carlos and Jay. Me and Ben then stepped in front of Fairy Godmother, who smiled at us both.

"Mal" Ben smiled down at me.

"Yes Ben?" I replied.

"You look beautiful" he grinned.

"You look beautiful yourself" I returned with a warm smile and I watched as Ben chuckled at me.

"Are you two ready?" Fairy Godmother asked as Ben dropped my hand and we both placed our hands on each other's hips.

"Yes" we said together as we looked at her. Everyone laughed at mine and Ben's eagerness and when I looked at our family I couldn't help but grin at the fact that me and Ben had been able to get married like this. In the perfect private seclusion so me and Ben could become man and wife without any scandal or drama.

* * *

"You may now kiss the Bride your Majesty-" Fairy Godmother said at the end of our marriage ceremony. I watched as a large grin spread across my husband's face as he dropped his hands from my waist and he quickly threw my veil back.

"Hello wife" he said proudly.

"Hello husband" I answered back happily. Ben then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. We both gazes lovingly into each other's eyes before he crushed his lips against mine; my heart beat became more erratic as his lips slowly moved against mine. Ben's lips were soft and warm and I instinctively leaned into him; I started to feel Ben deepen the kiss however when we heard Adam clear his throat we broke apart and grinned at each other.

"I would like to declare for the first time-" Fairy Godmother began proudly.

"Here is His Royal Majesty; King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon and his wife, Lady Maleficent Adams!" she declared and Ben pulled me into a tight hug as our family started to clap and cheer.

"I love you" I said happily as I looked up at him.

"I love you too Mrs Adams" he answered as he smiled down at me. I let a large toothy grin spread across my face; it was now official me and Ben was now husband and wife and this is how it was now going to be - forever!


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Ben then walked hand in hand back into Auradon Castle and back into the main ballroom, followed by our family and friends. And when I looked around the ballroom I grinned at the sight of it.

Purple, blue, green and yellow fairy lights had been littered all over the room. The gold chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings had now been lit with its candles for when the cool summer spring night kicked in. There were only enough tables to satisfy our small party; the table cloths were dark blue and there was a Beast and Dragon glass centre piece in the middle of the table, which had the blue and purple roses entwined in them. A space had been cleared as a dance floor for later on; and Az had set up his decks so he could play his music.

"Is it everything that you wanted?" I heard Ben ask.

"Everything and more" I grinned at him as we took to our seats. "What about you?" I questioned hoping that everything was ok for him as well.

"It's everything and more Mally; you have just made me the happiest man in Auradon" he grinned as we sat down.

"And I am the happiest woman" I returned before I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Hey you two!" Carlos teased after we pulled away.

"Sorry Carlos-" Ben teased. "You can't stop me kissing her now" he chuckled. "She's my wife" he stated proudly.

"Hmph!" Carlos puffed as he grimaced at us before he winked at us both. We all started laughing at him and a thought then came to me; I loved how carefree everything was. This is how it was meant to be; and I was over the dome that we had been able to do this.

* * *

We then enjoyed a lovely meal that was very similar to what we had for our engagement party. I loved the familiarity of having the same meal on our wedding day; admittedly we had changed things for our state wedding - which I also couldn't wait for.

It was then time for the speeches and I became overwhelmed again; each and every one of our family and friends had decided to do a speech. And their heartfelt words meant a great deal to both me and Ben; and showed us both that we had made the right decision to have this private affair.

* * *

After we all had eaten through our three course meal; drank enough to make us tipsy I then let Ben led me to the dancefloor and Az played mine and Ben's song - faithfully. As me and Ben took our first dance together as a married couple we just stared into each other's eyes and whispered sweet nothings to each other. At some point of the dance me and Ben dropped our waltz pose and cuddled each other as we swayed on the spot. I still couldn't believe that I was now Ben's wife; and I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Content Warning for suggested lemons.**

* * *

When our first dance was over Evie then brought a chair over and placed it down next to me. I threw her a confused look but then I knew what was about to happen - my garter removal.

I slowly sat down and I watched as Ben smirked at me as he dropped to his knees.

"Please don't make a meal of this" I begged as he lifted my dress up.

"I can't promise anything" he winked at me as he quickly disappeared under the underskirt of my dress. Thankfully he pulled my dress down so our family couldn't see what he was doing.

By the time my playful Beast appeared with my garter in his mouth; my stomach was twinging in lust. My mind then went on to what was going to happen later on. And I promised myself that I would get him back later on for him teasing me so openly in front of our family.

* * *

It was around six o'clock when me and Ben excused ourselves so we could have the night to ourselves together as a married couple. Now that me and Ben were married we were now both moving into the right wing of the castle so we could have some privacy. I loved that things were now falling into place for me and Ben; it felt so carefree and perfect - just as it should.

* * *

After Ben placed me back on the floor after carrying me into our bedroom in a bridal hold my eyes fell onto a photo of me and Ben on one of our date nights and my mind started to relive our wedding ceremony.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he locked the doors to our large suite.

"Yes Ben?" I answered as I turned around and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he questioned which made me pull a confused face at him.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What made you think any different?" I questioned.

"You looked deep in thought" he advised.

"Oh" I muttered. "That" I nodded meekly as Ben stood in front of me.

"Yes, that" he replied. "What's on your mind?" he enquired as he placed both of his hands on my hips.

"Just grateful that's all" I smiled up at them and I watched as he threw a confused look at me.

"I can't believe that I am now married to you" I advised hoping that this would explain why I had been deep in thought.

"Oh Mally" he breathed as his face softened. "I can't believe that I am married to you either" he said as he stroked his thumbs soothingly along my sides. "It's even better than I thought it would be" he grinned.

"Yes" I agreed as I snaked my arms around his neck. The room then fell into silence as we gazed in each other's eye before he pulled me towards him and he kissed me. The kiss started off slow and our heads started to move in sync with each other. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. I felt his tongue slid against mine and I moaned as I felt his tongue brush against the roof of my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and the longer the kiss went on I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

When the need to breath came to us we broke apart but Ben quickly moved his mouth to the right hand side of my neck and started to lace my neck with kisses. I started to feel shivers run up and down my spine; and I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth as I held Ben tightly against me.

"Ben!" I moaned as I tried to get his attention. "Ben!" I said a little bit more clearly; but sighed as he pulled away and I noticed that his eyes were starting to darken in lust.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Help me out of my dress please" I begged and I watched as he smirked at me before he slowly pulled the zipper down on my dress. I then stepped out of my dress and picked it up and threw it over the back of the nearby couch. "Now where were we?" I flirted.

"Something like this" he grinned and our lips crushed together. As we were kissing I quickly undone his tie and shirt; without moving our lips from each other's Ben quickly threw his shirt and tie to the floor as I worked on his belt and trousers. I couldn't help but smile against his lips when I heard a noise which told me that Ben's belt had went to the floor with his trousers. This made Ben quickly pull away and he quickly kicked his trousers, shoes and socks off; only leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Husband" I breathed.

"Yes wife?" he purred.

"Throw me on that bed and make an honest woman of me" I demanded and I watched as he grinned at me.

"As you wish" he said as he slowly picked me up in a bridal hold and we both smiled at each other as he carried me to our bed. However rather than throwing me down on the bed he slowly placed me down; I grinned up at him as I slid back and rested my head on the pillows. Ben then slowly climbed on top of me and we continued to make out and we continued to help each other out of our clothes. I watched Ben throw my panties to the floor as my eyes roamed over his naked body I then watched as he looked up and down my naked body.

"Mal" he breathed.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You are so beautiful" he said in awe as he continued to look me up and down. I had to suppress the urge to cry; this was the first time that me and Ben saw each other naked and it was such a surreal experience. I only wanted to be like this with Ben; and now that he was my husband this was always going to be the case.

"Really?" I muttered as he lay back down on me.

"Yes" he murmured before he quickly kissed me as I felt his member brush against my stomach. We continued to make out until the inevitable happened and we melted together and fit perfectly as we made love to each other for the first time. And when we broke apart and threw ourselves back down onto our bed and we looked at each other with large grins on our faces. I think what had made this even more special is that we had become one on our own terms and no one else's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Content Warning for suggested lemons.**

* * *

"Well that was-" Ben started as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"Yeah it was" I agreed.

"So was it ok for you?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"No" I advised and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"It was amazing Ben; it was far from ok" I advised hoping that this would start to reassure him. Making love with Ben was never going to be just ok; it was going to be perfect - and it was. "What about you?" I questioned as I started to worry in case it wasn't good for Ben.

"Amazing Mally" he answered with a large grin as my worry quickly flew from my body.

"Good" I answered as I rolled onto my stomach and looked up at him. "I think I know what our new favourite past time is going to be" I flirted as I winked at him.

"Yes" he agreed as he wrapped his arms around me and he tightened his arms around me. "Mal?" he asked as he started to run his right hand up and down my spine.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you ok?" he questioned.

"Yes" I replied.

"You know what I mean" he stated and I pulled a confused face at him before I suddenly realised what he was meaning.

"Oh" I muttered. "I was a little sore to start with; I still am a little bit" I admitted. "But nothing you need to worry about" I dismissed hoping that he wasn't about to start fixating on this.

"I didn't like hurting you" he pouted.

"I know baby; but don't worry about it" I said before I pressed a kiss against his lips and we started to fall into another make out session. As our bodies continued to rub again each other's I felt Ben's member dig into me again and I broke apart from Ben and grinned at him.

"Oh hello!" I sang. "Look like someone wants to play again" I winked at him.

"Yes" he grinned. "But if you are in pain we don't need to?" he offered.

"Ben I want to" I pressed as I quickly straddled him. I couldn't get over the change in both me and Ben; but I really liked it. I couldn't get enough of Ben and I didn't want this night to end. "I want you back inside of me" I admitted as I started to grind down on top of him.

"Oh Mal!" he breathed and I reached down and pressed a kiss against his lips. As we continued to make out I guided Ben to me and we slowly started to move against each other as I continued to ride my husband. Ben slid his hands into mine and we slowly worked ourselves against each other's release and I loved the fact that I would be the only one to be like this with Ben. And the fact that we lost our virginity together made our wedding night even more perfect - Ben was my one true love and I would make sure that I never took Ben for granted.


	26. Chapter 26

After making love throughout the night and morning; me and Ben just talked aimlessly in bed. It was the perfect way to end a perfect night and unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. So after we had a lie in we both got ready to go and have a very late breakfast with my new parents-in-law.

* * *

"Here they are" Adam said as we walked into the dining room downstairs.

"The happy couple" Belle quickly added as we both took to our seats.

"Hey!" we said together happily.

"We thought you wouldn't want to be woken up; that's why we left you to it" Belle said.

"Thank you" Ben said and I nodded at this as Mrs Potts placed our cups of teas in front of me and Ben.

"So what are you two doing today?" Adam asked as Chip then brought in mine and Ben's full English breakfasts.

"Well-" I started as I looked at Ben as Chip placed our breakfasts in front of us. "We are having a date day and night" I added. "We can't really disappear off for a few days; as people might start putting two and two together" I finished as I sighed.

"Probably" Adam agreed.

"But if I am being honest Adam I'm used to the press now-" I began again. "Making rumours up about me; about mine and Ben's relationship. I don't really care what they say" I dismissed.

"That's my girl" Ben said proudly.

"Thank you, husband" I answered happily which made him chuckle.

"Looking forward to next week Mal?" Belle asked eagerly causing me to look away from Ben and over to her.

"Yes I am Belle" I confirmed. "I just can't wait to see where Ben is taking me; he won't give anything away" I stated.

"Nope" Ben said as I looked at him once more. "So don't keep asking" he teased.

"Fine" I shrugged.

"You going to give up that easy?" he asked in confusion.

"Probably not no" I winked at him and we all laughed at this. We then all went on to enjoy our first family breakfast together - which felt as perfect as I thought it would be. It felt like I had my permanent place in the world and it was even better than I thought that it would be.


	27. Chapter 27

Thankfully the next week went over quickly; and before I knew it, it was the night before mine and Ben's state wedding. However there were some significant differences between our secret wedding and our state one.

* * *

The night before our state wedding me and Ben stayed together; the fact that we were getting re-married the next day still felt special to us both. But there was a more relaxed feel to it which I very much enjoyed.

Council members had been arriving over the last couple of days so I was playing host with Queen Belle; and when it came down to the night time me and Ben had to make sure that we weren't caught out. Me and Ben were also wearing our wedding bands on our other hands to not cause any suspicion to be aroused. I know it might seem like a lot of planning to make sure that we weren't going to be caught out - but Ben was worth it, and he always would be.

* * *

The next morning after Ben left our bedroom Evie helped me get changed into my new wedding dress. This wedding dress was similar to my last one however instead of the purple and dark blue rhinestones she had sown on little purple dragons and Beast symbols so they flowed down the dress. My double dragon mark was still in plain sight on the full right hand side of my corset and my hair was neatly arranged just like last week.

When me and Evie were ready; Belle came to see me - just like last week. She thanked me again for being the woman that her son needs; and again I thanked her for taking me and my family into her family. Adam and Belle were like the parents that I have always needed in my life and the fact that there were now my parents-in-law meant a great deal to me.

* * *

Me and Evie then left to meet the others at Auradon Cathedral and Evie helped me into the gold closed top carriage. All the way through the journey me and Evie waved and smiled to the people of Auradon as we went past them.

And as the carriage slowly pulled to a stop I grinned at Evie; this was it! Me and Ben were about to get married in front of the full kingdom; which meant that within the hour we could act like a married couple openly. I know that I had only been away from Ben for a few hours - but I wanted to be back with my soul mate as I had missed him greatly.

When me and Evie then climbed out of our carriage the surrounding area erupted into cheers, screaming and shouting. Me and Evie waved to them before Evie smoothed my dress out; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady to myself as we started to make our way up the stairs to my beautiful husband.

* * *

Our state wedding ceremony went over very quickly; and before I knew it I was being asked to kneel on the steps so Fairy Godmother could coronate me as Queen. If I was being completely honest I didn't need to be Queen; I just needed Ben - but this was part of being with him. All I wanted was to be a good wife and Queen to him. Fingers crossed I could be able to do this.

As I stood up and turned around; Ben stood on my left hand side and we both looked at the coronation and I saw a sea of smiles before I heard Fairy Godmother's voice sound proudly once more.

 _"I would like to introduce to you for the first time, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon and his wife Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon"_

* * *

Before I knew it me and Ben were collapsing into bed and pulling each other tightly against each other; and as we continued to search for our release I couldn't help think that this was a perfect end to an already perfect day.


	28. Epilogue

* _Epilogue*_

* * *

"Well my Queen-" Ben started as our limousine pulled away the next morning. "I have a present for you" he advised with a large grin as he took both of my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "For us" he quickly added. "And I hope you like it" he said and I could tell that he was starting to get nervous about what he had planned for us both.

"Ben I will love anything you have got for me" I said happily hoping that this would reassure him. "For us" I interjected and I watched as a warm smile spread across his face. "What is it?" I questioned eagerly.

"Wait a little bit longer my love" he said as he dropped my hand and we cuddled together. "I can't wait to see your reaction" he grinned and I snuggled into his chest.

"Ok" I muttered and we both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. I decided that I was going to be patient; Ben had obviously put a lot of planning into it so I didn't want to ruin this for him. I just couldn't wait to have some completely alone time with my Bennybear.

* * *

I kept my promise to myself and didn't question him when we arrived at Auradon International Airport; or when we landed in Bald Mountain International Airport. However when our limousine pulled to a stop half an hour later I decided that now was the time that I asked where he had brought me for our honeymoon.

"Ben what are we doing here?" I said as I looked up at him.

"You'll see" he grinned and we then both quickly climbed out of limousine.

"Why are we here Ben?" I said as I slowly looked up at my mother's castle. Me and Ben had visited here a couple of times in the past; but I couldn't see why Ben would want to bring me here for our honeymoon. "It would appear that you have brought me to my mother's castle Ben" I said as I looked up at Ben.

"No Mal-" he started. "I have brought you to our castle" he advised slowly. I threw him a confused look before my eyes widened in realisation.

"What?" I questioned in shock.

"This is ours" he advised as he nodded to my mother's castle. "One of private homes" he stated. "I closed it down for public residence. It does need doing up; but that will be up to you" he advised as he looked up at my mother's castle before he looked back at me and smiled.

"Ben you are giving me my mother's castle?" I asked in disbelief. How would this look to the kingdom? I know that some people didn't like the fact that the castle still existed - so would they accept it being one of mine and Ben's private residences?

"Yes" he advised. "Mal it's meant to be yours anyway; so it is only right that it is returned to you" he continued. "And what better way to do that is as a wedding present" he grinned which caused me to look back at mine and Ben's new home. "What are you thinking?" he questioned and I started to think about what mine and Ben's life would be like here and I couldn't wait to make our own memories here. "Mal" Ben said and I could hear concern hit the tone of voice. "Mal you are worrying me" he admitted and I quickly looked up at him. I could tell that he was concerned in case us being here was too much for me; as I did get overwhelmed the last time we were here.

"I'm just thinking about décor" I advised with a smile.

"Really?" he asked and I watched as concern started to leave his eyes.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Thank you Benny" I grinned before I ran at him and jumped up into his arms. I felt Ben catch my legs as I wrapped them around him and my arms snaked tightly around his neck. I quickly crushed my lips against his and we started to make out; however when the ache in our lungs returned we broke apart and rested our foreheads against each other's.

"You're welcome" he breathed. "I didn't know whether you would want this" he said as he carefully set me back down onto the floor. "Given that it was your mother's" he advised.

"Yes" I agreed. "But like you said it's ours now; so we will make good memories here" I grinned hoping that this would show him that I really valued what he had done for the pair of us.

"Yes we will my Queen" he smiled fondly. "And if you don't mind-" he started.

"Yes?" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him. Ben winked at me before he quickly crouched down and picked me up in a bridal hold.

 **"BEN!"** I shrieked as he held me against him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "This is tradition" he reminded me and I remembered that he did this last week when we went to bed on our wedding day. "And I am going to take you straight to bed my Queen" he advised.

"If that is what my King wants" I winked at him.

"Yes" he said happily as he started to carry me towards the castle. I didn't know what room we were going to stay in; and I didn't know how much work had already been done on our new castle - but I was very eager to find out.

"Mal" Ben said as we walked over the threshold.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he asked lovingly.

"Yes Ben" I smiled. "Did I mention that I love you too?" I returned as I rested my head against his right shoulder. I watched as a large grin spread across my husband's face and I let him take me to our new bedroom. So we could start to enjoy our honeymoon; and the rest of our lives together.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I know that it has taken a very long time to get this fully completed story to you. So I hope that it has been worth the wait.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
